


But he's such a sweet boy!

by ijori



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Borderline Personality Disorder, Childhood Trauma, F/M, M/M, shameful amounts of slutty naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijori/pseuds/ijori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suffering best friend, Kiba Inuzuka, would love nothing more than to have a day that didn't involve a certain blond menace. He also wouldn't mind accidentally face planting into the soft rack of one Hinata Hyuuga but that didn't mean it was going to happen anytime soon. </p><p>Naruto Uzumaki would love nothing more than to kick his bad habit to the curb to start on the straight and narrow, but half of him knows that he's enjoying himself way too much at the moment to stop. </p><p>The only problem being one massive guilty conscience that was one hell of a buzz kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But he's such a sweet boy!

**Author's Note:**

> I do expect criticism so bring it, this is also my first fic. There is probably a lot of mistakes but I'll live with it for now, it's reealllly late and my resolve is breaking. The drawing is 100% mine ignore the imperfections it's been a while so I'm a little rusty. I want to point out that this fic is based solely on that one scene in Blades of Glory >>http://youtu.be/nekzfohNwuY lol

 

 

Kiba mentally questioned why he bothered to keep his friendship to Naruto. Wearily he eyed said person who approached him slowly. He had to admit he did do a piss poor job at trying to hide from the blonde, then again all he did was sit at a different table away from his usual spot. Apparently wishing upon a star didn't work, last time he'd ever take advice from a Disney movie. What he should have done was take into account how small the fucking cafeteria was. Kiba sighed irritably remembering Shino's comment about him not being the sharpest bowling ball in the toilet bowl.

_'Che' smug bastard.'_

Kiba didn't know when all his bitterness towards coming to school early had started. He really enjoyed the smell of free food when he first walked through the front doors. He'd even saved the scraps he didn't eat in a small tubaware for his dog Akamaru. All he knew was that Naruto was the root of his constant pessimism. If he could overcome his hunger for free pancakes he could avoid this all together, but alas sacrifices had to be made...

Speaking of the devil, Kiba wasn't at all surprised by the other's appearance. As usual Naruto had a slight limp to his step, his shoulders sagged low, and once in a while an index finger darted up pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Today like every day since starting high school, Naruto was covered in unflattering clothes two sizes too big for his slim frame. Draping in all sorts of horrifying patterns, they literally covered every inch of skin on his body. If it weren't for the bit of face peeking out from under the wild fringe, nobody would've guessed that Naruto was in fact naturally tan.

Pulling the chair out in front of Kiba, Naruto slumped heavily into the seat grimacing in discomfort when his butt hit the hard plastic. Kiba held in a rude snort, telling by the fogged up glasses, that Naruto was in more than enough to handle. Instead Kiba opted to push around his half eaten pancake with his fork. He couldn't count how many times he was put in this awkward situation, yea he was used to it now but fuck if he didn't wish to be here by now.

_'Dear God, Zeus, Odin, Cthulu... Tom Cruise, please hear me out I'll sacrifice my left nut if you could just get me outta' here with your magical hoodoo powers'_

Refusing to look at his friend, Kiba continued his mental praying adding more promises for extra measure. The blonde's fidgeting hands nervously pulled at the fraying edges of his sleeves, obviously not comfortable with the amount of silence between them. Kiba felt the all too familiar dread pool in his stomach, when he heard Naruto start to puff out short breaths. It was a known habit to Kiba that the blonde was gearing up to open his damn mouth.

"Look Naruto I really don't fuckin' want to hear it r-"

"I'M SUCH A SLUT!"

The blonde cried out cutting out Kiba's words entirely, before burying his head into his hands. Kiba rolled his eyes, cursing the gods above for Naruto's lack of volume control. Tomorrow he promised himself he'd try hard to avoid this mess all together. It wasn't like he didn't care for Naruto, far from it, he just wanted space _lots an lots_ of space. Sighing loudly Kiba resigned to his 'caring bestie' role, before Naruto got hysterical and nobody wanted that, especially Kiba.

"Who was it this time?"

Experience taught him that questions were a good distraction for Naruto. Out of the myriad of things he tried, questions were the cheaper alternative than buying Naruto bowls of ramen. Trying that route cost Kiba his whole savings, making him into the cheapskate he was today.

Wiping his wet cheeks with excess sleeve, Naruto took a moment to calm before replying.

"Ka-something I don't remember"

He mumbled embarrassed about it all.

 _'Of course you don't'_ Kiba thought. _'You never do.'_

"All I know is I went to the grocery store to get... you know, um c-c-con-"

"Condoms?" Kiba said in a flat tone stifling the urge to roll his eyes again. Naruto lowered his head further, shame written all over his expression.

"That-t, yea... Well I stopped by the pharmacy to pick up the special kind... when I caught sight of the pharmacist... He was really handsome... an- I just..."

Naruto quieted then, his blush darkening. Kiba definitely didn't need much imagination to know what happened next. Hell, he heard the same story more than enough times that he could probably finish telling the rest himself.

"You fucked the guy's brains out, blah blah blah yea I kno' how this song and dance goes."

Kiba didn't mean to sound so frank, but that's just how he stated facts. Naruto needed to get real and come to terms with the fact that he was a serial sex-fiend, of the _deeply_ serious kind.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of course this whole _'problem'_ started out innocent enough, Kiba and Naruto were just in grade school. Even back then, Naruto was a damn flirt who had the looks to back it up constantly whispering sweet nothings into the other's ears. It was like an uncontrollable urge he had, much like a person with a bad habit of snorting pure Columbian ‘bang bang’. His favorite hook line was ' _I have a secret...'_ coupled with an irresistible smile, which would get them to follow him somewhere out of sight. Well, only the ones Naruto took an interest in that is, he was picky like that, still is to this day.

That's how Kiba met Naruto, he was one of the ones he flirted with. Being the new kid in 5th grade, Kiba had thought Naruto a pretty girl. High on the attention he was receiving, he had followed when the blonde beckoned him to a secluded patch of trees. To put it plainly, he kissed Naruto and fondled whatever his hands wandered over. So yea, he had found out through groping that Naruto was not a girl.

Not that it was embarrassing in any way, it just dawned on Kiba at that very moment that he was no doubt straight as an arrow. After explaining to Naruto his sudden realization, he had understood and backed off. Apparently Kiba was the only one who had refused Naruto completely which led them to becoming fast friends. It took a while to understand why, Naruto was completely comfortable with him because Kiba wanted him as a friend and nothing more.

He learned in the early stages of their friendship that Naruto was orphaned really young and was currently staying with his godfather. Whom turned out to be an owner of an infamous porn company, needless to say Kiba had expected some heavy _heavy_ baggage. So when some years passed it was plain to see, that Naruto needed his support. Naruto's habit of Kissing and flirting had graduated to full-fledged one night stands. Which transformed into an _every_ night stands with random strangers.

It scared Kiba how reckless the blonde was being, especially when Naruto would show up on his doorstep in the morning disgusted and ashamed with himself. On one hand Naruto was shameless when he was on the prowl, looking every bit like a sex kitten from hell. On the other, when rational thinking kicked in, He was a timid creature who shied away from any kind of attention. He'd even taken on the habit of covering himself completely since bruises and hickies were now a common sight. It was like Naruto had two very different personalities that conflicted with each other.

 Trying to be a good friend Kiba had organized countless addiction meetings for Naruto to go to. When that failed miserably, he went on 'Intervention' ugly crying in front of cameras when he read what he wrote at the end. Being the only one showing up for the actual 'intervention', it was admittedly pathetic. Since Naruto's godfather Jiraya was the guardian, and wasn't present due to being ‘extremely’ busy _yea right_. As a last resort Kiba set up specific rules that Naruto had to follow while continuing his promiscuous behavior.

Naruto was not to sleep with anyone from the school they were currently attending, which he had no problem following. Word travels fast and Naruto wanted to keep what little shred of dignity he had left. The second was safety, Naruto had to keep a supply of condoms with him everywhere he went just in case. It was enforced after the blonde admitted to never using them at all before. Thirdly Naruto had to put Kiba's number on speed dial and for extra measure Kiba invested in a Guardian Alert (a 911 emergency button so to speak) when the day Naruto is in deep shit.

Fortunately the set of rules had worked and then some. Naruto had done away with being a social butterfly, and instead took to being a loner before entering High School. His habit of overlapping clothes over himself served as a shield of sorts; repelling any who would’ve been slightly interested in him. The overly large glasses Naruto wore was more of a choice then a necessity. Successfully covering up most of his face which was one of his best features.

Unfortunately dressing homely was for school only. From the time Naruto was done with homework to 4 o’clock in the morning was when his darker side would take over. Preferring to Dress in the most suggestive and admittedly sexy get ups known to man before disappearing in the night. The only comforting thought was that Naruto had at least taken protection and the Guardian Alert with him.

Nobody ever said Kiba didn't try.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Naruto knew he looked every bit pathetic after spilling his latest deal on the table. He just couldn’t help it, Kiba was the only figure in his life that remained true to him. He honestly didn’t know what he would do without him, he’d hated just thinking about the what-if’s. Cringing inwardly when he heard the blunt response from the other, knowing full well that he took for granted Kiba’s patience.

“I’m sorry Kiba… I know I put you through a lot…”He replied trying not sound so wounded.

Kiba only sighed running his hand through his messy brown hair. He pinned him with a hard look that Naruto could only describe as ‘the silent scolding’ stare.

“Look Naruto I don’t mean to be harsh I’m just sayin’ is all… You know I care just don’t get your panties in a bunch if I’m a lil’ reluctant at hearing about your ‘Sasha Fierce’ moments.”

Of course Naruto knew he cared he just couldn’t shake the feeling that Kiba would one day leave him for good. Maybe if he could do some _\- wait? What?_ -Sasha fierce!?

Naruto looked at Kiba incredulously.

“ _Sasha Fierce!!??_ Seriously!?” He sputtered, out of everybody he could’ve made a reference too it had to be Beyoncé?

Kiba snorted, giving a half shrug as he pulled out his tubaware container to dump his leftovers in, obviously he thought it was a good match.

“What!? Don’t you think its fitting?? Beyoncé has an alter ego… you have an alter ego… or whatever the crap it is”

Naruto screwed up his face, he didn’t appreciate the comparison at all. Using shear will power to resist the urge to slap the lop-sided grin off of Kiba’s face.

“Plus she’s a hottie too _eh?_ Eh?”

Kiba’s grin widening wiggling his brow at Naruto which made him blush. Yeah except for the fact that Naruto didn’t think she was that great or attractive.

“Yeaaaaah- no.”

“You sir have no taste in finer things...”

Kiba tsked getting up to throw away his now empty plate. Naruto rolled his eyes as he stiffly got up and made his way over to catch up. It was their junior year and their usual banter never changed, he’d show up spill his guts to Kiba, who in turn would comfort and semi-scold him. It gave him feelings of warmth and love knowing that he had someone looking out for him. _If only he could just get Kiba to strip down naked and allow Naruto to_ \- he stopped that train of thought cold. He wasn’t going to let his urges get a hold of him, he wasn’t going to let _that_ side of him ruin the only good thing going for him.

“Kurama!!”

Kiba exclaimed shaking Naruto out of his inner turmoil, raising a brow at the sudden statement. Kiba was smiling, eyes wide as if he discovered something.

“A-what?”

“You know a demon fox! Kurama-Kyuubi whatever… that’s what we can name your alter ego!”

Naruto didn’t dignify that with a response, instead choose to pinch Kiba hard on his left butt cheek. Chuckling when the man squealed in pain and slapped the offending hand away.

“That’s a _stupid_ name.”

 


End file.
